


A Marauder Always Keeps His Word

by crookedphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amateur Piercing, Anal Sex, Bi Remus, Bi Sirius, Don’t Try This At Home, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, Sirius/Remus - Freeform, remus has done this before of course, self-indulgent nonsense within, sirius tops, sirius’ gay awakening, this is your fault ezra (no not That One), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedphoenix/pseuds/crookedphoenix
Summary: Sirius says Remus isn’t very hardcore. Remus tries to defend his honor—what about being a werewolf doesn’t make him hardcore? Sirius proposes a test of courage, which Remus accepts before remembering who he’s talking to. Will he regret it?





	A Marauder Always Keeps His Word

Wind howled against the the windows of Gryffindor tower, carrying with it the scent of autumn. It was one of mold and decay, but Remus didn't mind; the change in season meant spiced pies and hot chocolate. It was warm and peaceful inside. Or it should have been, anyway.

They had only been back at Hogwarts a couple of weeks and, already, Sirius was giving Remus hell. 

"You're the least hardcore person I know," Sirius proclaimed. "Have you ever even listened to rock? Punk? Worn leather? You're all jumpers and khakis. Squishy. Mums love you."

"I'm not squishy," Remus bristled. "And mums wouldn't love me if they knew I was werewolf."

"Okay, so maybe the werewolf thing is hardcore but it's not like you chose that."

"I've no interest in any of that, is all," Remus sniffed. "I wouldn't suit all the piercings and tattoos and such."

"You don't know that," Sirius fiddled with one of his earrings, looking at Remus thoughtfully. "You could suit a piercing, but you'd never get one. You're too squishy. Probably faint at the sight of the needle."

"I am not scared of needles."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not. I could easily get a piercing. It's a needle. Far less painful than transforming each month, surely."

Sirius looked down at Remus who was tucked into the scarlet blankets of his fourposter bed, History of Magic textbook in hand. He was wearing a threadbare green jumper, hair mussed from laying back against the pillow. Sirius had two options. He could either let Remus alone or continue to push him until he conceded and—

"I have the needles and jewelry, you know," Sirius found himself saying as a plan formed in his mind. "We could test that theory."

"No way in hell," Remus looked appalled. 

"I bet Peter would let me give him a piercing," Sirius shrugged. "He's far more willing to try new things than you. Guess that makes him more punk rock than you, too."

"It has nothing to do with being— Peter isn't punk anything. He's is a pushover. That's different," Remus closed his book, not even marking the page. Sirius knew he had him then.

"Look, if you don't like it, you can take it out. Piercings aren't permanent."

Remus had not really thought about that. He had never seen Sirius without his earrings in. Hmm.

"What if—" Remus started, mostly thinking aloud.

"One? Just one? To prove you're not squishy."

Remus paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. Was he really going to...?

"...one," he conceded. A quick in and out of the needle and jewelry would keep Sirius from bothering him, right? 

He should have known then that he made the wrong choice. The glint in Sirius' dark eyes was not one of pure intent.

But Remus was too preoccupied with imagining himself with an earring. A small hoop, maybe. Like the ones in Sirius' lobes. It would have to be steel, of course. It was not the worst thing and he could, as Sirius said, take it out.

He was a Marauder, damn it, and he was going to prove himself. A needle was nothing. Still, Remus' blood thrummed in his veins as adrenaline began to course through them. He could do this. No problem. 

Meanwhile, Sirius was digging out a box from under his bed.

"You've cleaning supplies, I presume? Everything is sterile?"

"Obviously," Sirius replied, an ever-growing grin hidden behind a curtain of thick, glossy black hair. "I may be a delinquent but I'm a responsible one."

"Mhmm."

And so Sirius began setting up, snapping a pair of gloves on his hands and laying out a tray of tools: clamps, a needle in a small sterile packet, and a steel barbell measuring the length of the tip Remus' smallest finger.

"Bit long for an ear, isn't it?" He furrowed his brow.

"We never specified ears, did we?" Sirius looked up. 

Oh no. Merlin, no.

"Sirius what are you—"

"Shirt off. Now."

"But Sirius that's not—"

"It is."

"You really don't mean—"

"You can take it out when we're done. Immediately. I don't care. But you said you would and a Marauder always keeps his word."

While the glint in Sirius' eyes may now have been full of good humor, that Black family sadism was coming through.

Remus deliberated. It really was his fault he failed to specify before agreeing. And he COULD take it out. And it couldn't hurt that bad, could it? A nipple piercing, though. Honestly!

And he had to admit to himself that the image of himself with a pierced nipple was rather funny. No one would believe he had one—but wait, he wouldn't be keeping it, right? Surely not. What would Madame Pomfrey think when she’d fetch him from the shack the mornings after the full moon?

Remus shook his head and glanced at Sirius who was positioned before him, a white cloth in his gloved hand.

"To sterilize the skin," he explained as he waited for Remus to remove his jumper.

Inhaling deeply, Remus pulled off his jumper and the old t-shirt underneath in one swift motion.

"I trust you, Padfoot," he said. "Don't make me regret that."

Sirius bit his lip—suppressing a smile—as he pressed the wipe to Remus' left nipple.

"As if I'd intentionally hurt you in any real way."

Which was true, Remus supposed. This was just a test of courage and something of a joke, really. For a laugh. It wasn't as if a small needle like that could horribly maim him.

"I'm going to use a slightly larger needle than the jewelry itself," Sirius went on. "One gauge up—a twelve—so it's easier to thread the barbell through. Might bleed a touch but it'll go faster and potentially hurt less. Most piercers would use a fourteen gauge needle—same as the barbell—but I prefer sizing up, myself. A fourteen gauge barbell or ring is standard. This one is a bit longer than necessary to make room for any swelling."

Remus nodded, resigned but also pleased that Sirius at least seemed to know what he was doing. The sooner this was over, the better.

"Breath in, deeply. When I tell you to, exhale slowly. Ready?" Sirius put the clamp in place.

Remus inhaled slowly, feeling his tense muscles relax slightly. The clamp pinched but it wasn't painful. Just a mild discomfort.

"...and out."

Remus exhaled through his mouth. There was a pinch, but it lasted only a moment. It didn't hurt much but he gasped anyway. Sirius was right—the jewelry went through quickly. But Sirius hadn't said that he might—

Sirius breathed a laugh as he screwed the end ball on. "Didn't think we'd be the same."

"The same?" Remus' eyes were still on the steel bar in his nipple. It was tender—a dull ache. There didn't seem to be any blood coming out. Not yet, anyway.

"The pain from a piercing. It feels good, doesn't it? The rush?"

Remus glanced up, meeting Sirius' eyes as he remained kneeling before him. He blushed.

"It's a... a sensitive area," he stuttered.

Sirius smirked.

"Want to see it in the mirror?"

Remus nodded as Sirius retrieved his wand from his pocket. 

"Accio hand mirror."

A small mirror flew from Sirius' side table and into his outstretched hand. He held it up to Remus and it didn't look bad? Not good, either. Just different. Merlin, that throbbing. So distracting...

"Want to do the other?" asked Sirius.

"What?" Remus stood suddenly, nearly knocking the tray of piercing accoutrements set on the bed beside him onto the floor.

"I mean, one looks rather odd, doesn't it? Asymmetry can be cool," he gestured to his ears which had a piercings in different places on each side. "But a single nipple seems unfinished."

He was going to take it out. That was the plan. Proof he was a man of his word—a real Marauder—and didn't back down from a challenge. 

Yet... That rush felt amazing. And now that he knew what to expect, Remus felt even more exhilarated. Were he to be fully honest, it had felt good, though not in ways he'd willingly admit to Sirius. Merlin, no. That would be too embarrassing. Sirius had pierced him and he felt it below the belt—a shock of pleasure. You don't get that with mates. You just—

"I guess so," he found himself agreeing.

Ah, bugger it all.

And slowly, he sank back onto the edge of the bed. Sirius changed his gloves before repeating the process.

Inhale.

Exhale. Slowly. 

The second felt even better than the first—he was more relaxed this time.

So relaxed, he failed to hold back the moan that escaped his lips as the needle went through the sensitive skin. His eyes were closed as he relished the sensation.

"Bloody hell," Sirius murmured under his breath.

"Shit," Remus' eyes flew open. "Merlin. Padfoot I'm sorry that was. Ah, I mean—"

"It's fine," he interrupted. "That's what I meant before."

Remus mouth hung open slightly.

"You mean you also—when you get a piercing, I mean—it feels..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah it does."

"Oh."

Sirius cleared his throat as he pulled the gloves off.

"You'll have to maintain them properly until they heal, of course. If you're keeping them, that is?" He had to refrain from staring at Remus' chest. He could feel himself growing increasingly uncomfortable. Remus wasn't supposed to sound like that. He was bookish and too matter-of-fact and yet—

"I could always take them out later, I suppose?" Remus replied, voice cracking slightly at the end, making the statement come out more like a question.

Sirius nodded and went through the standard cleaning procedure and spells for making sterile salt water solution, speaking a bit too quickly.

Remus was going to keep them. He liked them. He liked the way it felt when Sirius pierced his skin. He really liked it. Oh gods.

Sirius' cool demeanor was slipping as a blush creeped onto his face.

Bugger.

"And no, uh... activities... until they heal. They'll be, uh, sensitive for a while and... and just be careful about touching them. Any, uh, foreign fluids getting on them could cause infection," Sirius finished.

"Like, body fluids?" Remus hadn't meant to say that allowed but it slipped out in his shock.

Sirius closed his eyes. He couldn't make eye contact with Moony when he was looking at him like that with his shirt off and his face flushed and—

"Uh, like saliva. And, you know. Stuff."

"I see," Remus whispered.

Sirius thought it was over until Remus asked:

"You said they'll be, you know, sensitive. Is that just while they're healing?"

Sirius looked towards the window. A few leaves blew by on the autumn breeze. He shivered.

"Not necessarily," he admitted, still staring out the window. "Some people find that the piercings enhance... certain experiences."

Remus considered this. He wasn't the sort to be opposed to having his nipples touched during—what did Sirius say?—activities. It never did anything for him before but maybe now that would be different. It might even feel good. Really good. Maybe like how it felt when they were pierced.

He shifted on the edge of the bed and Sirius finally looked up.

"I mean, I know spells to make them heal immediately," Sirius said quickly under his breath.

"Oh?" Remus' mouth popped open.

"Yeah, I mean, I was just going to watch you uncomfortably bump them into things while they healed and have a laugh."

"...thanks, Padfoot."

"But I could heal them now though? If you'd like. Unless you still want to take them—"

"Uh, no! I mean, it's alright. They can stay for a while. Still have to show Prongs and Wormtail how hardcore I am, right? A proper punk." Remus' laugh sounded forced even to himself.

"Yeah, that's it. That you're a real Marauder. Not afraid of anything..."

Not afraid to admit you want to snog your mate.

The thought occurred to Sirius with abject horror.

I want to snog him and I'm terrified. He's no right to look like that. He's a boy. A scrawny, flat-chested, scar-ridden boy. But even so—

Sirius reached for his wand again, quickly uttering the healing spell. Remus sighed as the throbbing sensation ceased, but he knew it was for the best. Sirius made a move for the tray to stow it back under his bed, but Remus reached for and grasped his wrist at a speed that was not entirely human.

"Padfoot."

"I ought to put this away."

"Pads, look at me." And so Sirius did, and what he saw was Remus' cheeks as flushed as his own, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. The discomfort Sirius could no longer deny as being arousal grew and crept downwards. He forced his eyes to meet Remus'.

Remus knew the other Marauders knew of his occasional snogging of boys. They'd caught him on more than one occasion no thanks to the Map. There was momentary embarrassment, sure, but they were his friends and—if they could accept his lycanthropy—they could accept his bisexuality.

As far as Remus knew, Sirius had only ever expressed interest in girls. Very loud, lewd interest that landed him in detention or hexed, more often than not.

But Remus was a werewolf, and his senses were far more keen than that of the average witch or wizard. Though he never said it aloud for fear of embarrassing the friends with which he shared a room, he could often detect arousal. Smell it on the air, feel and hear increase of pulse. And right now, his seemingly very straight friend was having a reaction that was not at all what Remus ever could have come to expect. He took in a sharp breath.

"Prongs is at Quidditch practice," he said. The one you got banned from attending as punishment, he thought to himself. "And Lily is helping Wormtail revise in the library until supper."

"Why does that matter?" Sirius' resisted the urge to cringe at the sound of his voice, which came out far higher than he had intended.

"By that, I mean," Remus paused, weighing the risk of what he was about to say. "What I meant was that we'll be alone for some time." With that, he slid his hand up Sirius' arm, making his way towards the nape of his neck. More than slowly enough to give his friend the opportunity to pull away or protest. He didn't and, gently, he pulled Sirius' face towards his until there were a mere few inches between their lips.

"Moony. Remus, I don't know if I—" Sirius' breath felt warm on Remus' face, who leaned ever so slightly more close in response.

"I trusted you to pierce me. Twice," Remus whispered, eyes half-lidded. "Can you trust me?" 

Sirius lifted his hand from where it rested on the bed by the tray, carefully picking it up and placing it on the floor beside him without breaking eye contact with Remus. He stood up then, the hand that was holding him slipping from his neck. For a moment, Remus worried he had somehow read his friend wrong, that he was going to back away.

But then, Sirius was lifting Remus to his feet, hands gripping the boy's biceps. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, backing Remus into one of the wooden poles of his bed frame. 

The two had both grown a great deal in the past few years. Sometimes Remus would outgrow Sirius by an inch or two, but then Sirius would catch up and surpass him over the summer holiday. Presently, he had all of a half-inch on Remus—their eyes were nearly perfectly level. 

"Moony." The name came out as a whisper.

And then Remus' hands were in his friend's hair, tangling in it and pulling their faces together without any of the prior hesitation or gentleness.

The kiss was hot and rough. Sirius hadn't ever kissed a boy before, and was briefly taken aback at the feeling of light stubble brushing against his chin. And girls were much less aggressive, at least initially. But Remus' lips were as full and soft as any girl's, and Sirius knew how to kiss, and kiss well. The slightly taller boy's tongue traced the other's lower lip, which parted at the touch.

Remus moaned as he felt Sirius' tongue slip inside, swirling once around his own before flicking the roof of his mouth behind his front teeth. He pressed closer into Sirius, pulling at his hair.

Sirius gasped—breaking the kiss—as he felt his friend's own arousal against his. Remus opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly at Sirius. 

"Sirius, you can't really be surprised that—"

But Sirius pressed into him again, harder than before and kissing with increased fervor. His right hand came up between their chests and he caught Remus' newly pierced, but fully healed left nipple between his fingers. He pinched, rolling it between them.

"Oh..." Remus pulled once more at Sirius' hair—harder this time—eliciting a low hiss in response. The sound caused his hips to buck unintentionally against Sirius, but the boy did not stop them this time. A distant part of him was wondering how they had gotten into this position, but that hardly mattered now.

The kiss continued like this for a short while. Then Sirius made a move from Remus' lips to his neck. He sucked and bit at the sensitive skin, moving upward at times to nibble on Remus' ear. And then he was lowering himself, bending at the knees to kiss and trace his tongue over the scars lining Remus' collarbones and chest.

So caught up in the feeling, Remus groaned loudly as his right nipple was taken into Sirius' mouth, the left still being worked between slender, pale fingers. The sensation was like nothing he had felt before. Sirius' tongue alternated between sucking and flicking, each action sending a shock of pleasure through his body. His erection strained against his pants.

"Sirius, please," Remus begged. He felt Sirius smile against his skin.

Remus barely had the chance to put his arms out to catch himself and Sirius pushed him onto the bed. His foot hit the tray in the process, sending it rattling across the floor. And then Sirius was over him, hands to either side of Remus' head, holding himself upright so their bodies were not yet touching.

"Is this okay?" asked Sirius, glancing somewhat hesitantly now at Remus through dark lashes. He swept some of Remus' tawny brown hair out of his face.

The tender gesture contrasted so harshly with the aggression from before that Remus gave pause.

"You've never been with a boy, have you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"It's okay, though, you know? You can lead if that's what makes you comfortable, Padfoot," Remus continued. 

The sun was beginning its descent beyond the Forbidden Forest. Warm, golden light cast through the window and onto the two boys. Quidditch practice would be ending soon, after which the boys would meet up outside the Great Hall and head in together for supper.

Sirius let the length of his body rest on top of Remus. The feeling of his hardened cock against Remus'—even through their pants—was incredible. 

They resumed snogging, slowly at first, building back up to the pace at which they were before. Gasping, biting, pinching pierced flesh, and moaning until it got to be too much. Remus needed to feel bare skin against his. He grasped at the hem of Sirius' t-shirt, and together they maneuvered it over his head. Sirius tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. 

Remus had seen Sirius shirtless before, but nevertheless reveled in the toned body now before him. The lean, strong muscle of a Quidditch beater was sight to behold. As was the smooth, pale skin unencumbered with a lifetime of scars. A small, almost star-shaped birthmark by his right hipbone might be the only perceived flaw one could find. He placed a finger on it before trailing it lightly up the side of Sirius' waist. He shivered at the touch. 

Sirius gestured for them to move back towards Remus' pillows. It was only then with Remus laying somewhat more comfortably that he allowed himself to roll his hips into those of the boy below him.

Remus, in turn, tipped his head to the side—exposing the long expanse of his bruised neck—and groaned out the raven-haired boy's name. His hands were touching any part of Sirius he could reach, running over defined abs, firm biceps, and the dip in the small of his back. He kissed Sirius again, biting down hard on his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth.

Between that and the feeling of their arousal rutting together, Sirius thought he might come undone there.

But Remus had his hands now at Sirius' belt. His silent question hung in the air. Sirius found himself smirking—of course he wanted this. Could Remus not feel just how much? He nodded an affirmation, anyway.

Jeans were harder to remove gracefully, but soon they were on the floor, Merlin knows where. Remus could see a small damp spot on Sirius' briefs and had to resist the increasing desire welling within him to yank them from his friend's body and go down on him. He was not the one setting the pace.

"Moony..." Sirius murmured against Remus' collarbone, kissing him softly before sitting up on his knees.

"Pants, off," he said more firmly, before adding a hasty "please" at the end. The dark look in his eyes from earlier had returned. Remus could see it clearly now. 

And then they were both down to their underwear, breathing heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Side table drawer," Remus muttered. "When you're ready. If you're ready."

Sirius swallowed thickly.

Carefully, he pulled Remus' underwear downward. His cock sprang free, reddened and throbbing with need. Sirius braced one arm on the bed as he took it in his other hand—Remus choking back a cry—and lowered his face.

His hand worked the shaft as he swirled his tongue around the head. Flat and hard against the underside, parted lips rubbing gently over the sides, quick flicks into the slit at the tip. Sirius tasted the saltiness of precum and found it not an entirely unpleasant thing.

Remus fisted his hands in the blanket at first, then in Sirius' hair. 

He barely managed to get out an "I'm close" before being overtaken by his orgasm, pulling on Sirius' hair as he thrusted upwards, ejaculating hot and wet in his mouth.

Sirius swallowed before crawling up the bed and taking Remus' face in his hands and kissing him gently.

Remus could taste himself on Sirius’ tongue and felt pulse quickened. Breath ragged, he began tugging the waistband of Sirius' underwear.

"Is this okay?" Remus paused to ask. 

Sirius nodded and sat up, Remus following suit. Now they were both resting on their knees, facing each other. Remus made the first move towards the side table, fishing a small bottle from the drawer.

"Am I supposed to..." Sirius trailed off, reaching towards the hand in which Remus held the bottle of lubricant. 

Remus popped open the cap of the bottle and squeezed some of the cool liquid into his hand before placing the bottle on the table. It had been months since he last had sex, so some amount of preparation was necessary.

"I'll take care of it for now. Don't worry."

Sirius felt a wave of embarrassment as he watched Remus begin preparing himself. It was a sight he could not have ever fathomed witnessing, but arousal was swiftly overtaking his discomfort. 

Remus was laying back against the pillow once more, legs parted. His inserted the first finger of his right hand—now slick with lubricant—and breathed deeply, releasing any lingering tension in his body. As he grew accustomed to the feeling, he added another and began scissoring his fingers, stretching himself gently. Through half-lidded eyes, he could see Sirius seated by his feet, slowing stroking himself. His breath hitched, and Remus felt himself growing hard again under Sirius’ gaze. It did not take long until he was ready.

“Padfoot?”

“Mhmm?” Sirius murmured, looking up to meet Remus’ eyes.

“I’m ready. If you are, I mean.”

Sirius took an unsteady breath. You can do this, he thought to himself. You want this. He reached for the bottle bottle of lubricant, uncapped the lid, and gave himself a slick coating.

After placing the bottle back on the side table, he lowered himself once more over Remus. With his left hand, he guided his cock into Remus’ tight, incredibly warm ass. Ever so slowly, he began to push in. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “You feel amazing.”

Remus responded by grabbing Sirius by the shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. 

Sirius’ first few thrusts were slow—hesitant—but Remus raised his hips to meet him each time in encouragement, savoring the friction and slight burning of penetration. He bit and pulled at Sirius’ lips, raking his fingers down his back. Gripping his hips, he pulled Sirius’ body hard against his.

“I want you to fuck me, Padfoot.”

“Do you now?” he laughed. And with that, Sirius pried Remus’ hands from his hips and pulled them above his head against the pillows. He held both wrists in his left hand and leant on his right forearm for support.

Remus cried out as Sirius’ cock pushed faster and deeper into him, stretching and filling him completely. His own throbbed against him, precum leaking onto his stomach. 

And then Sirius’ teeth were at his throat, biting hard against the flesh below his Adam’s apple, leaving marks that would surely linger for days if left without healing magic. A thumbnail dug into the inner part of one of Remus’ wrists. 

“Bloody hell.” A particularly harsh bite at the sensitive skin below his ear caused Remus’ eyes to roll backward, lids fluttering.

“Had I only known...” Sirius gasped between breaths. “There’s so much. I want to do to you. You’ve no idea.”

“Like... like what?” Remus found it increasingly hard to speak.

“I’d tie you up,” Sirius panted low into his ear. “And if you let me, put my hands around your throat. Just for a moment, then let go just as you’re about to cum. The rush is—“

He was cut off as Remus cried out.

“Yes! Right there. Don’t stop, Sirius. Please.”

Sirius freed Remus’ hands and braced himself against the bed before increasing his pace, fucking Remus hard and fast into the bed creaking below them. 

The prickling sensation that precedes orgasm started building, and he reached between his body and Sirius’ to grasp his dick and stroke himself towards completion. His eyes met Sirius’, and the boy smirked as he began to pull out almost completely before pressing inward again with deep, measured thrusts.

It was too much. Remus’ vision went to static as he came, free hand finding Sirius’ hair and pulling roughly as his body arched upward. Warm cum pooled onto his stomach. The heat concentrated within his abdomen had spread throughout his limbs, which trembled now with the aftershocks of orgasm as Sirius neared his own climax.

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned out, thrusting twice more before cumming fast and hot deep within Remus. 

And then they were silent, save only for panting breaths and the squeak of the mattress as Sirius pulled out and fell to Remus’ side. Both boys were still shuddering, and quite covered in sweat. Remus looked out the window. The sun was mostly set now and they would have to start heading to the Great Hall shortly to meet the others. 

“How are you?” Remus finally broke the silence.

“That was... is it always like that?” Sirius turned in his side, tucking an arm under his head, and followed Remus’ gaze out the window.

“No, especially not if it’s the first time for both,” he laughed. “Mine was immensely clumsy and ended rather quickly. Fun, but hardly brilliant.”

Remus sat up and grabbed his wand from the side table, uttering a few quick Scourgify charms to clean themselves up. As he went to clean his stomach, he remembered the piercings. You trust Sirius Black with one thing and then everything else escalates and spirals beyond your control. Why he expected differently, he’d no idea. At least it worked in his favor, this time.

“I’d no idea fucking a bloke could feel so good,” Sirius admitted. “Not that you’re just any bloke, mind. Don’t think I could’ve done that if you weren’t my friend. I don’t exactly trust most people.”

“Don’t tell me your the sort who gets all sentimental after a good shag,” Remus gave Sirius a Look. 

“Me? Sentimental? Never!” And then Remus’ vision was blacked out as a pillow hit him square in the face. “Get dressed. I’m hungry and Prongs and Wormy’ll be walking to the Hall by now. And Moony?”

“Yes, Padfoot?”

“You should keep the piercings. You definitely suit them.”

“Yes, Padfoot.” Remus rolled his eyes, smiling to himself as he searched for his trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of was inspired by a text conversation between me and a good friend of mine. The Padfoot to my Moony. The Ezra to my Dahlia. The worst enabler I know, after myself. This one is dedicated to you, kid.


End file.
